


Music in progress

by Myrtti



Series: Teach Me Love and other songs [3]
Category: Finnish Music RPF
Genre: M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtti/pseuds/Myrtti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin got somethign to Jimi on valentine's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music in progress

**Author's Note:**

> ... blame sandorizu again.

Robin knows that Valentines Day isn’t exactly the same thing in Finland as it is in USA or other countries. It’s just too commercial to Finnish taste.

But here he is in Jimi’s apartment, waiting the guy with a present - no, make it two presents, which he want’s to give to Jimi today.

They haven’t talked about spending the day any differently than a regular day, so Robin does not know how Jimi could react, and a sudden panic hits him when he hears the key turning the lock of the door.

What if this was a mistake?

But now it’s too late, Jimi is coming to the living room where Robin is sitting on the sofa, the presents in front of him on the coffee table.

“What’s up?” Jimi asks smiling when he sits next to Robin, almost on his lap, making a duck face and Robin knows Jimi has realised how nervous he is.

This is stupid stupid stupid, he thinks and grabs the packet from the table and practically just shoves it to Jimi.

“Here, happy Valentine’s Day!” he says quickly, hoping that his voice didn’t crack too much.

”I didn’t get anything for you” Jimi blurts and his eyes are huge now.

“Oh it doesn’t matter! Open the present now” Robin says and blushes, not being able to look at his boyfriend. He feels awkward.

Robin hears the rustle of the wrapping paper, how it’s put down on the coffee table, and how Jimi’s breath catches.

“Oh.”

“Do you like it? I wrote something on the first page” Robin mutters.

A page is turned.

“Oh. That’s the song you wrote a few days ago” Jimi says, voice soft.

“… Yeah I wanted you to hear it while in process because the process was just as important as everything. Do you like it?”

“I like it very much. It’s beautiful” Jimi answers and Robin can look at him again, and oh god, Jimi’s face is flushed and he looks gorgeous.

“I haven’t wrote any lyrics for it yet. I thought that maybe we could do it together?”

“I’d like it very much” Jimi says and lifts his eyes from the red covered notebook. His eyes gleams, before he tackles Robin into the sofa, and the red notebook is forgotten to the floor for a while.


End file.
